


Ruiner

by ThatWritingHo



Series: Metal Porn Stash [5]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Dirty Talk, Duct Tape as Bondage, F/M, Insults, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, S&M, Safewords, Sex Toys, Subspace, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWritingHo/pseuds/ThatWritingHo
Summary: Toki takes the boot to you, hard style.Intense S&M, tread carefully





	Ruiner

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I can still write I can't believe it. That episode where he was punching just did things to me man idk
> 
> 9/29/2020: Someone on tumblr suggested I make a discord for followers of my writing to convene and talk about ocs/self shipping/share memes and art for the fandoms I write for. I'm trying to gauge interest in this before I make one, so let me know in the comments if this is something anyone wants to be a part of!

There was no place in the world you would rather be than on your knees, hands duct taped behind your back, eye level with Toki Wartooth's rock hard cock.

Long fingers were wrapped around the base, veins in his hand and forearm prominent with his grip as he slowly pumped himself in front of you, the plush head red with arousal. The guitarist was still fully clothed, jeans undone and hung low on his hips, no underwear present, his t-shirt bunched up his abdomen just enough to tease a glimpse of the tantalizing muscles there. The sight had you salivating, eyes glued to the drops of precum collecting at the slit, mouth parted in want as you licked your bottom lip.

"_Please_…"

Toki snorted at your plea, brushing his thumb over the tip, spreading the slickness over his skin teasingly.

"What makes you thinks I wants a filthy sluts like yous to sucks my cock?"

You bit your lip, chancing a glance up at the imposing figure towering above you, silky chesnut hair shadowing his face as he sneered down at you, fearful anticipation tingling hotly through your limbs.

"Please… I need it. I need you to use me, make me your.. your _fucktoy_. Please, _master_."

He hummed in contemplation, continuing to lazily pump himself, his immaculate member swollen in arousal, the soft skin shifting with every pass of his hand, and the sound went straight to your core, working with the erotic display to ignite a fire of desire in the pit of your stomach.

"I guess, since dat's alls pathetic cock hungry whores likes you are goods for…"

The fingers of his free hand threaded through your hair none too gently, taking hold at the roots, the sharp sting sending a wave of excitement through your veins as he guided himself to your eagerly awaiting mouth, beginning to thrust himself into you with no regards for letting you adjust.

It's a careless rhythm, one that prevents you from predicting when the plush tip will hit your tonsils, giving you no chance to accommodate and constantly provoking your gag reflex. Tears pricked your eyes as you fought to relax your throat, face turning red and flushed at his inconsiderate treatment, embarrassed and ashamed at how your body was responding to it, your panties already soaked through with need.

"Hmm, shoulds we see hows long you cans hold your breaths?"

The grip on your hair was unrelenting, his fingers digging in to your scalp as he shoved your face forward and held you there, nose pressed to his pelvis, the head of his cock making its home at the back of your throat and cutting off your oxygen supply. You sputtered and gagged and drooled around the flesh in your mouth, throat straining to accommodate his girth as he kept you fixed in place.

"_Swallow_."

You choked out a whimper around the intrusion, the vibration of the noise drawing a breathy grunt from Toki, and he shoved you firmer against him, balls pressing against your chin.

"Does it, yous dumb _bitch_!"

Steeling yourself, you forced your esophagus to contract around him, desperate for him to let you go and allow you to breath, primal panic beginning to set in as your lungs burned, head becoming light from lack of oxygen.

"Oh _fuck_."

Yanking himself from your mouth, Toki stepped back as you doubled over, offering you no comfort as you coughed and gasped, the cold air irritating your raw throat.

"What does you say?"

Wheezing a bit, you managed to sit up, raising your face while remaining on your knees to address him, blinking back your tears, managing to croak out a "t-thank you" with your hoarse voice.

A swift, hard backhand whipped your face to the side, nearly knocking you over, but this wasn't your first rodeo with Toki's strikes, and, afterall, you had expected it, having left off his title purposefully to incur his wrath.

"Looks at you, how fucksed up am you that you'se getting off on dis? You still wants more, doesn't yous?"

"I-I want everything you can give me. Please... _I can take it_."

Barking out a harsh laugh, he reared his arm back, forearms muscles rippling as he clenched his fist, and the delicious mix of fear and arousal shot through you as he landed his blow across your cheek, this time the collision knocking you to the ground.

"Bed. _Nows_."

Not daring to keep him waiting, you stood on shakey, unsteady legs, taking too long for Toki's patience, and received a sharp shove, landing face first on the mattress, bouncing slightly from the force.

"Bends over. Keeps your head down."

You obeyed quickly, pressing your cheek to the comforter and raising your hips in the air, putting yourself on display for him.

"Looks at your little pain-slut cunt, soaksed wet."

Long nimble fingers swiped from your clit all the way to your tailbone, spreading the slickness over your skin and making you squirm. The contact was suddenly gone, and a harsh smack to your rear made you yelp.

"Holds still."

Toki got up from the bed, shuffling around, a drawer opening, but you didn't dare turn your head to see what he was doing, staying in place like he had commanded.

"Let's see how much mores we can makes you leak."

A buzzing sound filled the room, and you fought to stay still as Toki spread your lower lips with his thumb and index finger, the tip of the vibrator pressing to your exposed, throbbing clit, circling slowly. You couldn't help but moan loudly, leaning into the pleasure, but you should have known it was too good to be true, for as soon as you began to feel an orgasm rising, the toy was gone, leaving you cold and unsatisfied.

Toki laughed at you cruelly as you whined, waiting just long enough for you to ease down from the precipice before returning his torment on your clit, again jerking the vibe away right before you hit your peak.

Never one to follow orders well, no matter the threat, you couldn't help but wriggle your hips in despair, trying in vain to follow the toy as it was pulled away yet again.

"I thought I tolds you to _holds still."_

The hard press of Toki's boot to your face pinned you to the mattress, smushing your already bruising cheek and causing tears to well in your eyes. He held it there, keeping you in place as he continued to swipe the toy over your clit for the briefest of moments, pushing you farther and farther toward the edge but never allowing you enough stimulation to fully fall.

Your throat, still raw from his earlier treatment, was now tight and constricted from holding back sobs, your voice quivering and catching as you couldn't contain your pleas.

"T-toki, please. I c-_cant._"

He laughed, pressing the heel of his boot harder into the side of your face.

"Aw, ams the littles whore goings to cry? Goings to leak froms both ends nows? What happensed to wanting everything I could gives to yous? Huh? Nots as tough as yous thought, littles goirl?"

"_Master, please…"_

You knew what he was doing, trying to goad you into using your safe word, pushing and testing your limits, but you wouldn't give in. Not today, not ever.

"Fuckings _pathetic_. Toki will gives to you what yous want."

And with that, he wasted no time in turning the dial farther, dipping the vibe down to slick the tip with your dripping pussy, trailing it back up to your clit and leaving it there.

Finally, bliss overtook you, and you sobbed your thanks as your body quaked, every fiber of your being releasing its tension, tingling warmth spreading to every inch.

This relief was short lived, however, when Toki made no move to remove the onslaught of pleasure, and your stomach dropped, dread filling your mind.

"..w-what..?"

"Quiet. Bes a good goirl and takes what your master has to give yous."

Your entire body was trembling, the spasms from your first orgasm bleeding in to a second, and then a third with no reprieve. It was horrible, unbearable pleasure, your muscles pulled taught and aching, clit throbbing painfully, and yet your hips continued to roll into the rhythm of the toy, body seeking out more stimulation despite the painful repercussions.

It was maddening.

"No, n-no more! Too much toomuch _please don't make me-"_

"Dumbs slut, don't yous remember, yous were just begging Toki to makes you get offs. '_Toki p-please I c-can't takes it please makes my filthy whore's pussy cum'_ remembers?" he laughed as he mocked your earlier pleas, prodding the middle and ring fingers of his free hand at your entrance, only slipping them in to his first knuckle, enough to feel you quivering but not enough to give you the satisfaction of being filled.

A deep pressure unlike any you had felt before was beginning to build in your core, growing with every circling of the vibe on your clit, spurred on by Toki's taunting words and teasing touch. Each time you expected the bubble to burst, it only continued to build on itself, doubling in intensity, making your abdomen clench.

Your thighs began to tremble violently, your back arching, sobs rising from your throat and tears now flowing freely as it finally took hold of you, vision blurring as your eyes slammed shut, white spots appearing before them as you screamed, the orgasm ripping through you harder than you had ever imagined possible, warmth and wetness gushing from your spasming cunt to soak both the sheet and Toki's hand.

"Oh shit, baby, _fucking_..."

Before you could realize what was happening, he was on you, cock slipping in your still spasming pussy easily, his hard body pressing fully to your back and squishing your arms there uncomfortably, holding himself up from crushing you with a forearm to either side of your head as his hips snapped into yours wildly, erratic in the haze of his lust. It wasn't long before he was groaning in your ear in his native tongue, hips stuttering in their pace as his warmth filled you, adding to the mess that was the apex of your thighs.

The two of you stayed like that for a long moment, catching your breaths, until your muscles began to ache and you squirmed. Toki was quick to snap to attention, hoping off of you and quickly snatching a pair of scissors to cut your wrists free, rolling you over gently to your back.

Calloused fingertips traced your bruised cheek with a feather light touch, silky soft hair tickling your chest as he leaned over you, bright blue eyes seeking out your dazed ones as you struggled to stay aware of your surroundings.

"Heys… can yous look at mes?"

Blearily, you found his gaze briefly, giving him a tired, blissed out smile, whole body warm and buzzing.

"Was that toos much?"

Not able to find your voice, you merely shook your head slowly, feeling yourself floating off, but still wanting to reassure his concern.

Toki hummed softly, beginning to press delicate little kisses to the various bruises maring your skin, facial hair lightly tickling you as he went.

"You dids so well, love. So, _so_ good," Toki nuzzled lightly into your neck, sighing in content, "Lets get yous cleaned up."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm really just just out here putting my kinks on blast huh


End file.
